EP 1 090 594 A1 discloses a system for performing a surgical operation, wherein the system comprises a coil body forming a loop adapted to surround an object to be imaged and a puncture needle support tool engaged with the coil body. The puncture needle support tool comprises a first base member having means for attachment to a radiofrequency coil, a second base member attached to the first base member movably in a direction substantially parallel to the axis of the radiofrequency coil, and a guide member comprising a puncture needle passage and a magnetic resonance marker disposed along the puncture needle passage. The guide member is attached to the second base member movably in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis of the radiofrequency coil and rotatably in a plane substantially perpendicular to the axis of the radiofrequency coil.
The article “Feasibility of MRI-guided large-core-needle biopsy of suspicious breast lesions at 3T” by N.H.G.M. Peters et al., European Radiology, volume 19, pages 1639 to 1644 (2009) discloses a system for performing a magnetic resonance guided breast biopsy. The system consists of a breast coil and an add-on stereotactic biopsy system. The stereotactic biopsy system comprises a gadolinium-filled guiding marker tube.
US 2009/0112082 A1 discloses a head support apparatus for engaging and securing the head of a patient, and a targeting frame configured to be secured to the head of the patient. The targeting frame includes a cooperating targeting cannula that is configured to guide placement of an interventional device through a burr hole in a patient's skull in vivo. Moreover, the targeting frame comprises fiducial markers being visible in a magnetic resonance (MR) image. The head support apparatus and the targeting frame are separate elements. The time needed for preparing an interventional procedure by using the head support apparatus and the targeting frame is quite long.